


Thomas Cloverleigh Family Secrets

by psto1464



Series: Thomas CloverLeigh [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Siren, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psto1464/pseuds/psto1464
Summary: Thomas Cloverleigh's summer has included Animagus transformations, ill warnings from a Lars's visions, and with Bernard is acting strange... School might be what they all need. Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his second year, Thomas feels strange whispers calling from the lake - and then the attacks start. Students are turning into water... Lars's sinister visions seem to be coming true.
Series: Thomas CloverLeigh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602109





	Thomas Cloverleigh Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a few things clear. This is a work of fan-fiction, yes, but I will be also adding in some of my own folklore. Also, the Thomas Cloverleigh series is LBGT+ friendly. Relationships will not form or get sexual until the fifth or sixth year.
> 
> Any future NSFW scenes will be marked, and consider side chapters. Meaning you can skip them and read on without missing anything. If any of this offends you, or is simply not your cup of tea. Then please do not read.

"Wow, this is amazing Uncle." Thomas stood in front of a large stone gate. The massive stones reminded him of the ones used to make the walls at Hogwarts castle. He had only finished his first year. The likeness ended there, these stones were as pale as the moon. Edges covered in a thick moss, that smelled faintly of the promised rain. That scattered the sky in dark and heavy clouds.

"Yes, it was created by Henry O'Sullivan, a banker, in the mid-18th century. He built a unique self-contained landscape garden in a small valley beside our manor." Uncle Liam looked down at Thomas. Though Thomas did call him Uncle, they were of no relation to him. They had taken him in last year. Adopted him from the place he had called hell, but others called an orphanage.

Cloverleigh Orphanage was where it all started for Thomas. It was where he got his last name. Where he met the Old Man, who became a Professor, who turned out to be a vampire. Licking his tongue across his own fangs. Thomas couldn't forget the many discoveries that he had made last year. While attending school for the first time in his life.

How he had not only a set of parents, but that he had three. A vampire father, a witch and a siren mother. One was dead, his siren mother whose name he has yet to learn. Had still saved his life last year, when he had confronted Professor Barlow in the Chamber of Secrets. The other two were gone, without a trace, besides the heart shaped locket. That he always wore around his neck — and has worn since before he could remember.

To Thomas, it was all very confusing and new. Among all the chaos, was one solid thing. The O'Sullivan family. They were his safe haven. The family he never had, the thing he didn't dare hope to have. Their son, Lars, was Thomas's best friend, and understood him more than anyone. Thomas considered himself lucky. All that time alone in his first eleven years, had been worth it — to meet them.

"It's amazing that you were able to speak with that Mandrake leaf in your mouth, Thomas." Lars smiled at him, and Thomas couldn't help but smile back.

"Lars, had some difficulty with that part." Uncle Liam said, with a cheerful snicker. His face was shaved clean, at the request of his wife, Merry. To Thomas, he looked like an older Lars. Tall, lean, his short blond hair was styled to stay away from his face.

"Father." Lars reprimanded, sighing, clearly not liking his father bringing up embarrassing details. Tucking his longer, shoulder-length blond behind one ear. Thomas hid another smile, by raising his hand to his mouth. He loved watching these two together. It made him wonder, would his father and him. Had he not vanished? Act the same?

Thomas went back to comparing them. Uncle Liam also had vibrate blue eyes, where Lars changed colours depending on his mood. By default, they were a grey-blue. Compared to Thomas plain black, they were like gems. Dazzling and eye catching. Both Uncle Liam, and Lars, of course. Had a charm that Thomas both admired, and longed for to some degree.

"I often wonder. What compelled our ancestors? To make a castle gate in the valley of our backyard." Uncle Liam put his hands on his hips. Looking up at the stone gate. "I guess we'll never know." Uncle Liam turned his head and winked at Thomas. Feeling the heat of a blush burn his pale face, he turned away. Thomas still thought Uncle Liam had the charm of an older writer, a poet. What he couldn't figure out. Was why that made him blush so much?

"Let's show Thomas where we'll be going, Father." Lars took Thomas by the hand. Walking him though the gate. "Before it rains?" Past the gate, was a thing that couldn't be described in mere words. It was like he had forgotten how to breath. It was so beautiful, it looked untouched by the hands of a man. Rolling green hills, shining lakes, and magical woodlands. That made Thomas's skin prickle with awe, was as far as his eyes could see, and even further.

"Well, I hope it storms. I'm sure Thomas is as well." Uncle Liam strolled down at an easy pace. Breaking Thomas from his trace. "Becoming an Animagus is no easy feat." A short distance down the path, which circles the large lake. Thomas could see a very picturesque bridge. Straight out of a page of a fairy tail, not too surprising considering it was a house of witches and wizards. Still, it was a sight to see, even with the gathering storm.

"The lake itself was created by a spell, making a tiny little stream much larger than it was." Lars pointed out. "The spell gets revitalized by each generation."

"Have you done it yet?" Thomas asked, going along with the swinging of their joint hands.

"A few decades too soon Thomas. The spell can't be taught, until after Lars has finished his schooling." Uncle Liam, patted Lars's shoulder then cut across them. Holding his hand out to a spot opposite of the lake. " Around the valley. Our family built a series of temples, all modelled after ancient temples." Thomas followed Uncle Liam's guiding finger to see a stone temple. Surrounded by large carved stones.

"The large stones surrounding the temple came from Ireland." Uncle Liam explained, "The designs carved on them, are a mystery even to us." Leading them closer to the temple, Thomas could see more details coming into focus. Large swirls, circles of many sizes and zigzagged lines. Decorated the large stone that towered over Thomas's head. "O'Sullivan's have been coming here for centuries. To seek help getting their Animagus forms."

"I'm not an O'Sullivan." Thomas pointed out in a whisper. Looking at these great stones. Thomas had no doubt that something, or someone great held their power here.

"Close enough. I believe Mórrígan will agree." Uncle Liam said, stepping to one side. His blue robe swaying in the damp air. Rain started to sprinkled down on Thomas's head. Taking a deep breath Thomas stepped past the large stones to enter the temple.

"It's okay, I'll be with you every step of the way." Lars squeezed Thomas's hand, reminding him that he still held it. "Maybe, you'll be a Runespoor like Triúr?"

"Triúr," Thomas whispered. Looking up at the stone dome ceiling. He missed his little snake. She was the reason Thomas had discovered his vampire ability, Animal to Call. She was not his partnered snake, one that could communicate with him mentally, and be his aide, at his side. "I hope they're not picking on her." Thomas batted his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Scamander's boy could take care of her." Uncle Liam patted his head. Thomas couldn't even work up a blush, which seemed to be his habit with Uncle Liam of late.

"What if the other snakes are mean to her?" Thomas lifted his head, looking up at his uncle. "She's only a baby."

"A thirteen foot and counting baby." Lars whispered from behind him. Uncle Liam ignored him, and knelt down to Thomas's level. Who in spite of his age, was still rather short.

"She needs room to roam, to be herself. Thomas. I promise Scamander will treat her better than his own. He even magicked the sweater you made for her. So, she never has to take it off." Uncle Liam smiled and wiped Thomas's damp eyelashes clean.

"That's because all three of those heads would come like a blazing dragon. To any who dare touch her 'Papa's' gift." Lars snorted, both Thomas and Uncle Liam ignored him. What he said was true, but Thomas knew Triúr wouldn't hurt anyone — not on purpose.

"We can visit her once she's settled." Uncle Liam shot a glare over Thomas's shoulder. "And I'll tell her you said that." Thomas snickered. Triúr and Lars did get along. With each passing day Triúr kept getting bigger, and her snaps a little harder for Lars to dodge. Thomas wished she would play with him too, but she never did.

"It's a shame Lars and her can't play together anymore." Thomas said squaring his shoulders. It had been four weeks since she left. With Thomas feeling a little lost without her. Aunt Merry thought it would be nice for Thomas to join in on a family tradition.

Becoming an Animagus. A full month of holding the leaf of a mandrake in his mouth. Using the leaf for the creation of a potion, reciting an incantation on a daily basis. Kept Thomas too busy to feel the loss of Triúr — by a little.

"I'm sure we will play together real soon." Lars said, Thomas turned to see a hard glint in his eye, followed by a smile that was more teeth than lips.

"Ack," Uncle Liam started to cough. His shoulder bunch, and shaking hard.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked, turning to his Uncle's side. Uncle Liam waved him off. Thomas let his eyes get distracted by the temple itself. It was a large open area stone court, and at the entrance was two large statues. Men in hooded cloaks, their faces completely covered. Knelt facing outwards, hands at their waists — looking ready to battle. Thomas each past them, dragging Lars along.

"They only rise when our land becomes threatened, Thomas. You don't need to fear them." Uncle Liam's coughing fit was over, but his words brought Thomas no comfort. All it did was cement the fact, that could move, would move, and could fight. Thunder rolled overhead, making Thomas look up. The dome ceiling, formed from stone, looked like one sheet. Formed by magic, Thomas suspected.

"Here it comes." Lars said, and the rain came down like a sheet. No longer could you see the beauty of the lake, or the surrounding trees. The rain was like a curtain blocking them out, or in, Thomas shivered with that last thought.

"Do you remember what you need to do?" Uncle Liam stood in front of him, his wand out. Unlike Thomas or Lars, he could do magic, a perk of being an adult. Thomas looked up at Uncle Liam, his heart racing, he nodded, unable to speak. Lightning forks and rejoins itself over the temple. Thomas jumped in the air when the loud crashing of thunder rumbled the very air around them. The white flash of lightning blinding him. Promised storm had come.

"Don't worry, Thomas." Lars stood beside his father. Almost reaching his father's shoulder. Unlike Thomas, he was growing taller every day. "Stay still." Uncle Liam passed Thomas a small potion bottle. "Drink that as soon as he finishes the incantation."

Unlike with regular Animagus attempts. The O'Sullivan family all had their transformation spells performed by an elder. Uncle Liam who was currently playing that role. Had his spell completed by his grandfather. It was also always done in one of the family's temples. Mórrígan would watch over them from there. Not once had the family experienced a trapped wizard. One stuck permanently in their animal form, or a partial transformation. Still, Thomas was nervous.

His palms were sweating, and his stomach felt like it was turning with the storm outside. Flashes of light revealed the calm faces of Lars and his father. Remembering to breathe. Thomas fought back the stomach turning, and popped open the cork on the small bottle, that he had helped brew. It had a faint fruity order, and inside was the brew that would help him become an Animagus — like Lars. Who was a raven, like his parents.

Uncle Liam held out his wand, it was a light wood, maybe oak. Thomas never thought to ask. It was arrow straight, and elegant to look at. Very much, like the man who wielded it. Trying to contain his nerves. Thomas held his breath when the tip touched the stop over his heart. Like it had done the many days they had waited on for it to storm.

"Amato Animo Animato Animagus." Uncle Liam's voice was a rich brogue. Brought the words to light. In a way that his plain old British way couldn't ever compel. Thomas felt the magic seep into his chest, warming him from the stream of the spells power. Like the steam off a bath. Another jolt of light splashed through the temple. Thomas brought the bottle to his lips. Eager to discover what animal would lay inside him.

The moment the potion touched his lips. Thomas felt his lips tingle. Then they began to burn. Everywhere the potion grazed. His lips, tongue, throat, his insides felt on fire! Thomas dropped to his knees. Clutching his chest in shock. It hurt.

"Don't be afraid Thomas!" Uncle Liam instructed. Thomas could only nod, when his heart pounded. A deep hard wack against his chest. Not once but twice, his heart bated like that, like it needed to pound harder, stronger, and twice as fast. To give him what he wished.

"You must show no fear. It is too late now, to escape the change you have willed."

"What?" Thomas questioned the new voice out loud. Then his head snapped back and a vision blinded him from the flashing light, and the thundering rain.

"Hello Thomas," It was the voice from before, that rough female voice. The one that came to him when Lars was reading his cards, and who had saved him from his Professor. When he had to save his friends, and fellow students from having their souls stolen, and fed to the Dark Lord.

"!" Thomas opened his mouth but couldn't speak. He saw a woman, larger, then any Thomas ever met. She towered over most of the other people, appearing like a giant before Thomas. Making her an imposing figure. Her exceptionally-sculpted and well-defined muscles.

Left Thomas struck not in fear, but in awe. Her physique hid a chest beneath her seaweed top. That crossed over her, and wrapped around her back. It seemed she needed to flex her muscles to tear the wrap from her pale skin.

Her dark hair came to live with strands of plum, and silver. Braided in one large braid, it fell over one side of her shoulder, appearing almost more like a thick robe. Revealing dark black tattoo along her neck. Her tail, her tail was beautiful, as it looked powerful.

Black and shimmering, as an unclouded night sky. It flowed around her with a long snake-like brilliance. That was off-set with violet coloured fins that were frailer than a goldfish's tail.

Transparent and swirled around her like a scarf in the wind. Two large ones were in front of her, with two smaller ones below. At the end of her fin? Tail? Thomas saw two more smaller fins, of the same shade.

"Go n-éiri an bóthár leat" Have a good journey, Thomas understood what she meant. Without speaking the language, because it was spoked to his heart, not his ears. Then she was gone. Blinking Thomas fell to one side, blinking at the change in potion. Thomas tried to move his legs. They felt weird. It must be because of the change, Thomas thought. Looking down though, he became blinded by hair.

"Didn't I cut this?" Thomas wondered many things at that moment. How could his hair fall in front of his face? He had cut it short at the beginning of summer. A pack with himself, that he wasn't going to hide his pointed ears, or his vampire traits any longer.

"How am I speaking?" Another question that came to mind, Uncle Liam said they couldn't talk in their raven forms. Pulling his hair out of his way. Thomas looked up at what was going on with his legs.

"What!?" Thomas practically shouted. His legs were gone! Instead, he had a tail! Different from what he saw when he had a vision of his mother. An act that he didn't question, because she had already come to him twice, why not a third time?

Twinkling in a blood-red shimmer, that glowed with the still raging lighting. Was a tail, a fin the size of Thomas. Thomas reached out a hand, his skin looks paler than before, and had a gloss to it. That was far from wizard, or vampire pale. Ignoring it Thomas reached down and touched his tail. He felt every finger, touching it.

Running his fingers along the thin carmine veil then ran down the middle of his fin. Thomas's hand shook. Moving himself upright with the same hands. He saw delicate looking fins at his side. With little effort, with a simple thought, or lack of thought. That it took to move his feet when he wanted to move. Thomas lifted his tail.

The base was not snake-like, which given his animal to call, Thomas would have expected. He had a large sweeping fan, that waved with a grace. Thomas had never seen a fish, or even would imagine he would own.

"Uncle Liam, what's going on?" Thomas turned and looked up to wide-eyed looks of both his uncle, and Lars. His voice, now that he heard more of it, sounded strange. Lower, smoother, like he was speaking from his chest. It sounded warmer and inviting, and far more mature than Thomas was right now. Blushing Thomas clamped a hand over his mouth. Is that what he would sound like when he was older?

"Tho-mas?" Lars' voice sounded as broken as he said his name. His face flushed a dark red, and his lips parted like he was finding it hard to breath. His eyes were darker than the storm outside, and they drilled holes into Thomas.

"Lars," Thomas spoke through his hand. Normally, Thomas would have died of embarrassment right then and there, yet he didn't. It felt almost natural? Neither of them seemed unable to pull away from it, so maybe it was?

"That's enough for you." Uncle Liam pulled himself together. Covering Lars hands with his eyes. Thomas turned himself around, until his tail leaned to one side. A lady crossing her legs, could not have had more grace. He felt grateful for the damp air the rain brought, and looking out to the entrance of the temple. Thomas felt an urge to go out and soak himself in the rain.

"Ohh~" Aunt Merry apparated inside the temple. Looking at Thomas with a rosy glow to her pale checks, a slight dampness to her curly shoulder length hair. "I see why you called me." Lars was struggling to get out from under his father's hand. "You're coming with me." Aunt Merry, Lars's mother, pulled Lars into a hug. Dispersing into the magic, that let her whisk him away, back to the manor.

"Why did you take Lars away?" Thomas once again looked up to Lars's father. Feeling a bit... peeved. That he had taken Lars away. A part of him, an unruly thing, said that Lars was his. That no man, even his father could have him.

"Let's get you back to legs now." Uncle Liam's face flushed pink, was strange, but he sounded the same. Thomas narrowed his eyes at him. Why should he listen to him? The man who took his Lars away? Only when he had trapped him too.

"Your animal, or in this case, siren mind may gain the ascendancy, and you could do something dangerous." Thomas didn't care about this ascendancy he spoke of, and turned around with a flick of his hair and tail.

"You can see Lars again." Uncle Liam almost sang at him. Thomas spun around, his tail smacking the stone beneath him.

"Truly?" Thomas used his arms to keep himself posed upright. Tilting his head back, to get a good look at Lars's father.

"Yes, truly. Now picture your normal body with me Thomas." Uncle Liam placed a large hand on his head. Thomas rubbed at it like a large cat, but did what he was asked. He remembered that he did like his Uncle Liam, so he would amuse him. This once.

Closing his eyes. Thomas pictured himself. Lucky enough to hit five feet tall, but unlucky enough to reach past it. His short black hair that curved around his pointy ears, and his pale skin. Pale as any other who would rather stay inside, and read books and work on potions. The tingling returned without the burn, and Thomas. Green wizard robes and all, fell faint into Uncle Liam's legs.

"Ah, Thomas. You're always filled with surprises." Thomas heard Uncle Liam's words faintly, and felt his arms come around him as he picked him up. After that his mind drifted. To that place, that was neither awake or dreaming.


End file.
